Sensación
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Chihiro tiene la sensación de que algo está olvidando. Algo importante.


Cuando salí del túnel, me sentí diferente como si hubiera pasado por mucho. Mire hacia atrás y tuve la sensación de que allí paso algo importante, perdiéndome en mi mente me quede observando el oscuro túnel.

Los llamados de mi madre, me sacaron de la ensoñación y me subí al auto, el cual estaba todo sucio, el polvo, las hojas, indicaban como si había estado semanas allí. Al entrar me di cuenta que el ramo estaba marchito.

¿No solo paso unas horas?

Me pregunte al ver las flores todas ya secas. No le di mucha importancia y me recosté en la parte de atrás, cerrando los ojos, aunque antes trate de sacar un poco de polvo. Mientras sentía que en el trayecto, el auto daba rebotes, hasta que en un momento fue un camino liso. Luego de unos minutos, mi madre me dijo que ya habíamos llegado. Me levante y salí del auto, viendo lo que sería mi nuevo hogar.

Al entrar, los muebles ya estaban todos puestos, solo faltaba desempacar. Empecé abrir las cajas y empecé a llevar el contenido donde tenía que estar, mientras sentía la mirada penetrante de mis padres, los cuales esbozaban una sonrisa. Notando que estaban un poco sorprendidos como si yo nunca hubiera ayudado (En parte tenían razón, aunque yo lo sentía natural y muy común lo que estaba haciendo)

Seguí haciéndolo por un buen rato, dándome cuenta que todavía no me canse, sintiendo que esto lo hacía a menudo. Cosa que en realidad nunca había hecho, recordaba que anteriormente me cansaba enseguida por levantar una silla.

Todo era muy raro.

Yo también estaba rara. Al notar que hacia las tareas domésticas como si lo hubiera hecho toda mi vida y eso que antes ni siquiera lavaba un plato. Además de darme cuenta de que tenía una coleta que tenía varios colores que nunca en mi vida he tenido y ahora la llevaba puesta.

Todo era muy extraño y lo era porque hacia cosas que usualmente no haría, pero que a mí me parecían tan habituales. Algo había pasado en el túnel. Tenía la sensación de que era así, pero no recordaba nada. Mis padres tampoco cuando le pregunte, pero a pesar de que quería ir hacia allí. Algo me decía en mi interior que no lo hiciera. No debía.

No tenía miedo (bueno... solo un poco) pero me sentía triste por alguna extraña razón al solo pensar en el túnel. Mi corazón se sentía desbocado, me sentía nerviosa, ansiosa y terriblemente dolida, como si el hecho de ir me lastimara.

A veces cuando tenía uno que otro sueño, me despertaba con la misma sensación y un nombre en mis labios.

"Haku"

Sin embargo no recordaba a quien pertenecía, a pesar de que me sonaba familiar. Al final la curiosidad perdió y con el paso del tiempo ese nombre no se repetía con tanta frecuencia.

Pasaron cinco años y en una clase del colegio la profesora hablo sobre un tema que estaba circulando, pero que en realidad no le había prestado mucha atención. Sin embargo al saber de lo que era en realidad, me intereso demasiado (y eso era mucho para mí, ya que no me interesaba casi nada)

El tema se trataba de salvar el "Rio Kohaku"

Y lo recordé.

Ese rio es el mismo que me contó mi madre, el cual había caído cuando era pequeña, donde el dragón del rio me salvo. Y ese era el mismo que estaba hablando la profesora. Mis ojos brillaron y escuche atentamente lo que decía, los cuales eran marchas que realizaban ella y un grupo de personas para que el rio vuelva a la vida. Por supuesto me apunte y estuve haciendo campañas y peticiones para que las personas la firme estando de acuerdo de que el rio vuelva a pasar por ahí.

Algo en mi interior me decía que lo hiciera.

Yo quería hacerlo.

Pasaron tres años y al final todo el esfuerzo tuvo su recompensa. El rio ya no estaba seco, volvía a circular, los edificios ya no estaban, solo el rio que se desplazaba tan bellamente.

En ese momento me encontraba en la orilla viendo mi reflejo, ya tenía veinte años. Estaba feliz por lograr esto. Sentía que debía hacerlo y ahora que lo hice... no sé porque sentía como si estuviera esperando algo.

Esta era mi recompensa, el rio. Sin embargo aun así sentía que faltaba algo más. Vi de nuevo mi reflejo, el cual se encontraba tan distorsionado por la fuerte corriente que había y mi expresión feliz paso a ser una triste. No se porque de pronto me sentí así, pero eso ocasiono que una lagrima se derrame por mi rostro, la cual me la fregué inmediatamente, sin poder entender porque me encontraba así.

Entonces tuve la sensación de que algo estaba olvidando. Algo importante.

Lleve mis piernas a mi pecho y apoye mi cabeza contra ellas. Estando en posición fetal, me sentía frustrada, y yo lo sabía porque a pesar de que mi cabeza no lo puede recordar, sé que mi corazón lo sabe.

Todo este tiempo me sentía de esa manera, todos estos años me he sentido así, sé que la intensidad ha disminuido por el paso de los años, pero algunas veces volvía a sentirme de esta forma.

Y lo sabía tenía que ir al túnel. Tenía que ir y sacarme esta sensación de mi pecho, que más daba si tenía miedo o me sentía triste, ya no podía aguantarlo más.

Me levante con la intención de ir hacia allí, me sacudí la ropa y empecé a subir por la empinada, pero justo cuando estaba llegando al final, unos dos niños que estaban corriendo pasaron por mi lado casi haciéndome caer y el tercer niño fue el que me rozo y me ocasiono que desestabilice y cayera para atrás, rodando y cayendo al agua.

Se escucho el ruido del chapoteo de mi caída y de mis intentos desesperados de no ahogarme, mientras sentía como el agua fría me helaba mis huesos. Enseguida intenta tomarme de la orilla, pero la corriente era muy fuerte y me arrastraba, me estaba ahogando, el agua entraba en mi boca, impidiéndome respirar y a pesar de que sacaba inmediatamente la cabeza a tomar aire, a los pocos segundos de vuelta el agua me arrastraba.

A mí alrededor notaba como la gente se reunía, buscando alguna forma para sacarme. En ese ínterin note como debajo de pies algo largo y blanco se deslizaba bajo el agua. Por supuesto me asuste, note como brillaba, creyendo que era un anguila eléctrica (muy enorme por cierto)

Cuando me hundí mas, me di cuenta que era un dragón. El dragón del rio. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, estando enfrentados uno contra otro a poco centímetros, sintiendo como este me envolvía, antes de que mis pulmones se llenaran de más agua y perdiera la consciencia.

Al ya estar recuperándola inmediatamente sentía algo cálido en mis labios y una voz que me llamaba, sonándome muy familiar esa voz, esa dulce voz, las de mi sueño, llamándome y yo sabía quién era...

"Haku"

Entre abrí los ojos lentamente y a los pocos segundo, tosí agua. Aun viendo algo borroso note a un joven al lado mío.

Mi salvador.

—G-gracias —Le dije sintiendo que mis mejillas estaban muy rojas. Al notar que el joven era muy apuesto.

—No, yo tengo que agradecerte porque si no hubieras devuelto el rio, entonces nunca hubiera podido regresar para poder cumplir mi promesa —Al escucharlo, no podia entender de lo que hablaba... o en realidad sí.

Porque desde que salí del túnel, esas sensaciones, esos sueños. Eso era real. Lo que paso allí dentro y no podía recordarlo, seguramente tenía que ver con esto. Debía serlo. Ese nombre que a veces repetía en mis sueños. Tenia que pertenecerle a él.

— ¿Haku? —Pronuncie mirando esos ojos verdes tan bellos que mi corazón sabía que conocía.

—Pensé que nunca me recordarías Chihiro —Repuso esbozando una sonrisa y al escuchar otra vez mi nombre pronunciado por sus labios, me lance hacia él, uniéndome en un abrazo. Sintiendo como mi corazón latía aceleradamente, estando muy contenta por verlo de nuevo, mis ojos se empezaron a cristalizar queriendo llorar de alegría.

Lo recordaba. Le recordaba.

En ese momento imágenes de el, de ellos, de todo lo que viví a través del túnel invadieron mi mente. Sumergiéndome en esos recuerdos que olvide.

— ¿Chihiro? —Me llamo y al escuchar eso cerca de mi oído, me separe lentamente sintiendo como las lágrimas se deslizaban por la comisura de mis ojos, viéndolo de nuevo borroso.

Él con las yemas de sus dedos retiro mis lágrimas, mientras su mano seguía apoyada en mi mejilla. Solo mirándonos. Poco a poco se iba acercando, casi inhalando mi aliento, teniendo el sabor de sus labios a solo centímetros. Sintiendo como mis mejillas se sonrojaban, notando que las suyas estaban por igual.

 _Nada de lo que sucede se olvida jamás aunque tú no puedas recordarlo._

Recordé esas palabras, comprendiendo el significado porque aun quedaban las sensaciones, aun perdurara lo que sentiste en ese momento y eso quedara por siempre grabado en tu interior. Las experiencias vividas, las aventuras que tuve todo eso seguirá en mi, como también esa sensación que no había olvidado, a pesar de que no la había vuelto a sentir, esa misma que me provoco Haku en mi, desde que lo conocí. Ese cosquilleo en mi estómago, sintiendo como mariposas revoloteaban. Mi primer amor, ese persona que me enamoro, pero que fue olvidado, aunque aun ese sentimiento persistía. Y cuando beso mis labios y me dijo que me amaba.

Esa sensación volvió. No pudiendo creer que me olvide de algo tan importante.

Él.

Es por eso que respondí con una sonrisa surcando por mi rostro, que yo también lo amaba.


End file.
